This application claims priority to U.S. Patent Provisional Application No. 62/337,534, filed on May 17, 2016; the present application incorporates by reference in the entirety the afore mentioned application.
The technical field herein relates to communication messaging systems. Social networking messages and group chat conversations can become overly long in their duration and involve multiple repeated messages. Individuals may be overwhelmed with messages especially when users on one group chat are in different time zones. Group chat messages and discussions that become too extensive further prevent effective reviews of the thread or an ability for members who have been offline to catch up to the conversation.